


Enter Sports Metaphor Here

by Tieleen



Category: Gilmore Girls, Sports Night
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a Jewish character and a female character discuss persecution by an evil vizier. Casey helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Sports Metaphor Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



> Thank you to: Sascha, for looking in halfway through and assuring me I was insane but she still liked it, and also for being cheaply bought \o/; Cosmic, for patiently bearing with being repeatedly pounced upon out of nowhere and asked for favors, and for being my shady middleman for information gathering; Scrunchy, for generously being the shady dealer and making sense of my sports reference; and most importantly, Kael, for beta reading, not killing me at any point (not as easy as it sounds), and generally being her own spectacular self.

"That is not Jason Heyward's batting average," Dan said. "It might be his shoe size. Hey, Rory! Come here a sec."

"She won't know," Casey said. "You know, sometimes I think Jeremy ruined you for life. Normal people don't know Heyward's exact batting average off the top of their heads. They might know Mark Texieria's."

".256." Dan frowned at the main space outside their office door. "Is she avoiding us?"

"I know," Casey said. "That's what I'm saying. And no, Dan, she is not avoiding us, she's talking to Will and ignoring you. There's a difference. For one thing, I'm not actually involved."

"Rory would never ignore me," Dan said. "Why is she even here? Isn't she supposed to be visiting the prairie?"

Casey swiveled in his chair to face him. "You're aware that you share a home state, right?"

"She didn't come from my Connecticut," Dan said. "My Connecticut didn't have town troubadours."

"Not many people's does."

"Unless those people are Rory Gilmore."

"Sometimes I suspect not even then."

"Hallucinations produced by mass hysteria?" Dan nodded sagely. "I've wondered about that before, too."

"Guys, please don't talk about Stars Hollow when I'm not around," Rory said, suddenly and miraculously standing in their doorway. "You always end up with those crazy conspiracy theories, and then you both give me weird looks for weeks."

Casey coughed.

"So, Rory!" Said Dan. "How come you're here to grace our doorstep in this not-at-all startling way instead of back home on vacation? Are you avoiding your mother? You can tell us. Casey understands."

Rory laughed while Casey rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. She's coming to visit me in the end, actually."

Casey coughed again, though this time it sounded more like choking. "Uh, excuse me?"

"She's getting here tomorrow." Rory beamed at them. "I promised her she could sit in on the show on Wednesday."

"Rory," Casey said, in a heartfelt way that made Dan, for one, feel a little sorry for him, "Rory, why would you tell me these horrible lies?"

"I don't think she's lying, Case." That really was a very effective hangdog expression. "Wait, Dana actually cleared this?"

Rory turned big eyes on him. Dan nodded. For a person who managed to occasionally wrangle the entire Sports Night population, an experience the phrase 'herding cats' didn't come close to covering most days, Dana was notoriously bad at saying no to those eyes.

"Well," he said, philosophically, "I guess I'm going to be home sick on Wednesday."

Casey was gaping at him. "Don't you dare. If only one of us gets to save himself, it's definitely going to be me."

"Nobody's going to be sick on Wednesday," Rory said. "Come on, guys, she's not that bad. Natalie loves her, she was really happy when I told her."

"Yes, of course Natalie loves your mother," Casey said. "That doesn't surprise me in any way whatsoever."

In Dan's rather expert estimation, they were about forty seconds away from Truly Big Eyes time. "Give her a chance!" Rory said. Then she saw Dan's face and amended, "Another chance. I promise I'll keep her away from the control room this time." She flicked another look at him. "Especially any microphone in any way connected to your earpieces. Come on, she loves you guys."

"I'm fully aware of that," Casey said darkly. Rory looked crestfallen.

"I think what Casey is trying to say," Dan said, diplomatically, "is that your mom is terrifying even when she isn't trying her best to sabotage the show because she thinks it's hilarious. And that she can be very... enthusiastic, and that doesn't help."

"I thought you liked her," Rory said. Her eyes were about 115% normal size now.

"I do like her," Dan admitted hastily. "But I often like things that aren't good for me."

"Truer words," Casey muttered, but he fell silent again when Rory turned the eyes on him.

* * *

Isaac made the mistake of coming into their office an hour later. Dan had thought he knew better by now.

"Danny," he said, "where's -–"

"Rory's mom is sitting in on the show on Wednesday," Casey interrupted.

Isaac's face broke into a broad grin. "Yes, so I've heard."

"You don't think this is a problem?" Casey probed. "Say, one that justifies at least considering a restraining order?"

Isaac smiled on, unperturbed. "I like Lorelai."

Casey shook his head. "Your affections are just as misguided as Dan's."

"No, Casey," Isaac said pleasantly. "My affections are based on the fact that if my two star anchors can't handle a bit of misdirection whispered in their ear without upsetting the show, well, then, clearly we're paying them more than we should be. That was an excellent save last time, by the way. I look forward to the results on Wednesday."

Casey was gaping again, at a loss for words; Dan was grinning, though he knew he shouldn't be. Isaac said, "Now, Dan, where --"

"Huh," said Rory, wandering back inside. "This is going to be interesting. Oh, hi, Isaac!"

"Rory," Isaac said, breaking into the even-wider smile he mostly reserved for grandchildren and Lorelai Gilmore the Younger. Not that Dan was jealous or anything.

"Did you hear who's coming?" she asked.

Isaac nodded peacefully. "I have. I look forward to seeing your mother again."

Rory beamed back for a moment. Then her mouth fell into an expression of startled recollection. "Oh, yeah! That's what I came in to tell you. I was just on the phone with mom, and, I have no idea how it happened, but -"

"She's not coming," Casey concluded. He rolled towards them again from behind his computer. "That's okay, we completely understand."

Rory grinned at him. "No, much weirder than that. She's bringing my grandmother!"

They stared at her, then at each other. Dan could feel that his features were frozen into the exact same expression of horror he could see on Casey's face.

Isaac's smile had grown, unbelievably, wider still. "Emily's coming?" he said. "Wonderful! This is going to be a fun week."


End file.
